halothelostkeysrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Human Vehicles
For the UNSC, battles fought on foot are some of the most crucial. With that said, any advantage on the battlefield is not only welcomed, but encouraged. As such, vehicle support is crucial in any form when it comes to taking, holding and defending bases. There are many variations of each vehicle available, however to keep things simple and easy to recognize each basic/common vehicle will be listed along with a description. Any other variations you may come across will be explained so as to help each of you to recognize them. Without further ado, let's get started! ---- Scorpion The M808B Main Battle Tank, commonly known as the Scorpion, is the most common armored fighting vehicle employed by the UNSC during the Human-Covenant war, it is used in operations requiring heavy firepower or an anti-vehicular platform. Combining firepower, resilience and mobility, the Scorpion has proven itself formidable and earned the respect of friend and foe alike. The Scorpion represents the best possible balance between mobility and firepower. Indeed the vehicle's prominence among the UNSC armed forces is due to its low production cost, transportability, and overall firepower. Ceramic-Titanium armoring makes it almost invulnerable to small-arms fire and easily shrugs off normal ballistic and plasma weapons, while anti-mine software and electronics provide additional protection. The tank also features a small crew size, one operator and up to four passengers on the treads. The Scorpion's main weapon, mounted on a 360° rotating turret, is the M512 Smooth Bore High Velocity Cannon which fires a 90mm tungsten shell, including S1 Canister Shells. Though this weapon can have difficulty penetrating the armor of some heavy vehicles, it is capable of disintegrating most targets in a single shot or gutting a Wraith in two to three, depending on where the shots hit relative to the target's hull. For additional offensive power some Scorpions will instead mount a 105mm cannon. The M247T Medium Machine Gun serves as the tank's secondary weapon, delivering 7.62mm armor-piercing rounds with speed and thoroughness. It is mounted co-axially. The primary difference with this model is that the M808B can be completely controlled by a single cyborg pilot or a single human equipped with a neural interface. The machine gun is coaxially mounted next to the main cannon, removing the need for a dedicated machine gunner. Warthog The M12 Force Application Vehicle, more commonly known as the Warthog, or simply the Hog, is a United Nations Space Command ground vehicle. The M12 FAV Warthog is the UNSC's primary ground vehicle, used for its scouting and reconnaissance capacity, or as an integral part of a mechanized infantry unit; the M12 has been a part of the UNSC's armored vehicle fleet for two centuries, and is the most recognizable vehicle in their arsenal. It is a highly mobile, all-wheel-drive, all-wheel-steering, ICE-powered (Internal combustion engine) vehicle equipped with a continuously-variable transmission. The M12 is a four-wheel all-terrain vehicle capable of going over any obstacle without difficulty; under the hood is a forward-housed low-profile liquid-cooled hydrogen-injected ICE I/C plant, coupled with an infinitely variable transmission (IVT). According to a marine's quote, it has a 36-inch ground clearance, however if you look at it ingame, it appears to be only about a foot tall. However, it could mean that with the massive expansion size, as when in mid-air, the suspension extends to 36-inches. The hydrogen fuel is burned at very high temperature with a synthetic carbon/silicon catalyst to achieve even better fuel consumption. This hydrogen engine is the standard among all UNSC ground based vehicles, replacing fossil fuel-based engines some 400 years ago. The M12 features a Graf/Hauptman Solar/Saline Actuator, and will convert up to twelve liters of fresh, brackish or salt water into hydrogen on the fly, detritus is compacted on board, this allows the Warthog to travel 790 kilometers or 490 miles before it needs to be refueled. Inexperienced drivers can find the M12 to be a huge and unwieldy vehicle, but it is actually very fast and highly maneuverable in the hands of a skilled driver. With proper application of the hand, or "e-brake" the M12 can actually turn on a dime. Massive disc brakes and its automatic braking systems allow the vehicle to come to a near immediate, but controlled, stop, should the driver be ejected or choose to leave the vehicle. The Warthog's tires have moved away from previous inert-gas pocket inflation with equally burst-proof single unit nanotube skeletons. They provide the buoyancy and ride of gas-pocket tires, but are nigh-indestructible. The relatively massive tires are a joint project between Michelin-Vance and AMG. The M12's design places it into the jeep family of vehicles; it has no doors and has a total seating of two or three. The M12's description as a reconnaissance vehicle is, at best, an understatement; the M12 has both offensive and defensive capabilities. The M12 can be configured to become a troop carrier, armament carrier, ambulance, reconnaissance vehicle, or communications vehicle. All M12-based vehicles are designed to travel both on and off-road, in all weather conditions. Wasp The AV-49 Attack VTOL, commonly known as the Wasp, is a UNSC vertical take off and landing (VTOL) aircraft. The Wasp is an aircraft that acts as the successor to the AV-14 Hornet, but with a few refinements. For instance, the Wasp is equipped with energy shielding, while the Hornet is not. The Wasp may lack the ability to evade like the Banshee or Phaeton, but pressing the weapon switch button is not required to toggle between both weapons of the Wasp. Pulling the right trigger fires its twin machine guns, which overheat fairly quickly. Pulling the left trigger fires its missile pods, which overheat immediately after firing and have a cooldown time of two seconds. Despite all this, the Wasp is lightly armored, and a good shot with a Spartan Laser will destroy the Wasp. Mongoose The M274 Ultra-Light All-Terrain Vehicle (M274 ULATV), commonly known as the Mongoose, is a United Nations Space Command light ground reconnaissance vehicle designed by AMG Transport Dynamics. The Mongoose lacks weapons, but can carry a driver and a passenger. The passenger can fire their weapons, but they will not be able to zoom in. The Mongoose ULATV is one of the most maneuverable ground vehicles in the arsenal of the UNSC. It is a highly effective vehicle for reconnaissance and rapid transportation. The Mongoose is a difficult target due to its smaller size, but its high speed and light mass make vulnerable to crashes and flips at high speeds and over unstable terrain. To make matters worse, the design of the vehicle and its lack of armor leave both the driver and passenger completely exposed. The standard UNSC Marine Corps operating protocol in engagements against Covenant forces is to place a M41 Rocket Launcher-armed Marine in the passenger position to fire rockets against slow-moving hostile vehicles, while the driver uses the Mongoose's superior speed to evade enemy return fire. For quick and practical deployment, the Mongoose can be transported by Pelicans and Elephants. Pelican "Pelican" is the name applied to a series of dropships operated by the UNSC Marine Corps, the UNSC Navy, and the New Mombasa Police Department. Beginning service before 2501. Most Pelicans are equipped with 70mm Chain Guns, with some even having rockets mounted under their wings. They also have the ability to carry Warthog variants, Scorpion tank variants or Resupply Canisters which would be attached to their tails. Mantis The HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark IX Armor Defense Systemalso known as the Mantis, is an armored fighting vehicle. he Mantis first entered service in 2403. It was given the nickname Mantis because of its ability to ambush 18 heavily guarded Type-27 "Mantis" Anti-Aircraft Cannons during the Battle of Meridian on the legendary "Cherbourg Run." The Mantis has also been used by a few notable people. When the UNSC Infinity crashed on Requiem in 2557, the Master Chief used one to help clear parts of the ship of Jul 'Mdama's Covenant. It was used by him again during the Didact's attack on Ivanoff Research Station. When an expedition returned to Installation 00 in 2558, they brought several Mantis' with them for site security. These would be destroyed along with the Henry Lamb Research Outpost in 2559. Later, in the October of 2558, Fireteam Osiris was given a few during their attempt to reach the Arbiter Thel 'Vadam on Sanghelios. Mammoth The M510 Siegework/Ultra-Heavy Mobile Anti-Aircraft Weapons Platform, also known as the Mammoth, is a very large UNSC vehicle that appears in Halo 4. It resembles a larger and more mobile Elephant. It is a mobile command and control unit or forward operating base. The Mammoth can transport and deploy smaller vehicles like the Warthog or the Mongoose as well as infantry units. The Mammoth is the largest land vehicle of the UNSC known so far, quadrupling the size of the Elephant in length, and can carry multiple Warthogs and Mongooses. The Mammoth has six heavy duty wheels, cargo doors at both ends for the deployment of vehicles, and sports two winches among other practical loops and hooks on its front for multiple uses. The Mammoth is also three stories tall; the lowest level is used as a vehicle garage, while the second level is where the command center of the vehicle is located, and the topmost level is the outer deck and the location of the MAC and side-mounted rocket turrets. The Mammoth's primary armament consists of a MAC (referred to as a "mini MAC" in dialogue) on its top, near the rear of the vehicle. This MAC is powerful enough to destroy a Particle Cannon in one shot, however it requires the use of a Target Designator. Other weapons onboard the Mammoth include two M79 Multiple Launch Rocket System turrets on the front right and left sides. There are also several ammo crates, enough to arm several squads of Marines and/or Spartans, in the vehicle garage and command center. Falcon The UH-144 Falcon is a troop transport tilt-and-transverse-rotor helicopter of the UNSC. The Falcon first entered UNSC service in 2497. UNSC Army garrisons on inner colony worlds used it extensively as a good, economical replacement for the Pelicans. From there, it has seen its fair use over the course of the Human-Covenant war as one of the UNSC Army's main air transport vehicles. It was seen during the Battle of Fumirole, providing air support. It was also commonly used by Noble Team in 2552, including their investigation of the Visegrád Relay, the First Battle of Sword Base, the Battle of Viery, the beginning of Operation: UPPER CUT, the Raid on New Alexandria, the Evacuation of New Alexandria, and the Second Battle of Sword Base It was even used during the Battle of Mombasa on Earth, in the waning days of the Human-Covenant war. It is still in use by the UNSC Army in 2557. Two Falcons can transport a fully-equipped fireteam faster than any other previous system, and provide overwhelming fire support in most weather conditions. The aircraft's crew consists of one pilot, two crewmen who may serve as door gunners, and three passengers. However, in multiplayer, there is only room for the pilot and gunners. There are two versions of the Falcon. Both have a chin-mounted autocannon, but the UH-144A has two side-mounted grenade launchers while the UH-144S instead has two side-mounted machine guns. Broadsword The F-41 Exoatmospheric Multirole Strike Fighter, also known as the Broadsword, is a versatile and well armed A/X strike fighter typically used to engage space craft of equal or superior weapon capabilities and evasive flight capabilities in low to zero gravity conditions. As its kind has few equals within the UNSC's arsenal, the Broadsword was designed to address the incredible firepower and speed displayed by the fighters of the Covenant such as the Seraph and Space Banshee. The Broadswords shielding was influenced by the Sabre that covers the entire fighter and designed to withstand a direct hit from a pulse laser and likely added after 2552. These shields however are not rated for slipspace travel. The Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/Aviator is paired for use with Broadsword pilots. Drop Pod The Single Occupant Exoatmospheric Insertion Vehicle, informally referred to as the Human Entry Vehicle and drop pod and also known as the Egg, is a small pod used by the United Nations Space Command to deploy an individual and his equipment from high orbit to the surface. Longsword The GA-TL1 Longsword-class Interceptor is the main single ship of the United Nations Space Command Defense Force, and is a mainstay starfighter, filling a variety of roles simultaneously. The inside of the Longsword presents a small corridor leading to the rear, stairs, and a higher corridor to the cockpit. In the two corridors, there are several equipment lockers, along with two secondary crew stations. The cockpit consists of two pilots' chairs and two auxiliary crew stations. With a known total crew complement of four, along with the equipment and weapon lockers, the ship presents itself as less of a fighter-bomber and more of a dedicated bomber and close support craft. Previously, the cockpit had four windows (two on each side, but none in the front) and a view screen. Other models of the Longsword are seen to have windows wrapping around the cockpit similarly to traditional aircraft. Modern models were made to have a diamond like intake. It may be noted that all the Longswords capable of being used in an atmospheric fighter-bomber role, in addition to space combat. Sabre The YSS-1000 Prototype Anti-Ship Spaceplane, usually referred to as the Sabre, is a space superiority starfighter used by the UNSC Defense Force during the Human-Covenant war.Its first known use was in Operation: UPPERCUT during the Fall of Reach. The Sabre was the result of the Sabre Program, a top-secret UNSC project, denied as a "preposterous rumor" by three UNSC administrations, in which SPARTAN-B312 was a pilot at some point during the Insurrection of Mamore. By 2552, the YSS-1000 served as the UNSCDF's primary planetary defense fighter. Reach had multiple Sabre fighters stored in launch facilities on the planet's surface. In addition, the orbital platform Anchor 9 had several Sabres stored in its launch bays. Gamma Station also had several Sabres stored. During the Covenant invasion of Reach, SPARTAN-B312 and Jorge-052 of Noble Team used one of these vehicles during Operation: UPPERCUT, in which multiple Sabres were used by Noble Team and a UNSC strike team to board the Covenant corvette Ardent Prayer in order to use it to deliver a makeshift slipspace bomb to the CSO-class supercarrier, Long Night of Solace. Before assaulting the Corvette, the Sabres were used to defend Anchor 9 against Covenant Type-27 Banshee fliers, Seraph starfighters and Phantom Gunboats. Noble Six and the other pilots were eventually able to land on the corvette after disabling its engines and destroying its fighter escorts in order to use it and the slipspace drive to destroy the supercarrier. The mission succeeded, but the Sabres were destroyed, as the strike team was unable to return to them due to damage to the corvette and was thus forced to abandon them. The Sabre continued to be produced after the fall of Reach. A-340 Heavy Support Name: Heavy Attack Craft Designation: A-340 Heavy Support Standard Cost: 800,000 Production Time-line: 2 days Manufacturer/Designer: UNSC Styx War Factories Advantages: -Heavily Armored -2x 120mm High Velocity Cannons -2x 60mm Autocannon -4x 30mm Minigun -Can provide support in both high and low orbit Disadvantages: -Slow -Large -Not many AA capabilities -Only one in existence -Heavy ordinance is on one side of the ship Description: This ship is a heavily armed and armored version of the D89-HCT Heavy logistical Dropship designed by the Styx engineers with specifics from Corporal Peter Conley. The Ship is equipped with two 120mm High velocity cannons on the right side of the ship, two 60mm autocannons with one on each side of the ship and four 30mm miniguns with two on each side of the ship. The forward cargo area has been converted to a fire control center with IR imagining and target systems run by the ship’s. The Autocannons and miniguns are all selfloading with the Ammo systems built into the Cargo bay while the High velocity cannons need to be manually loaded by a squad in the rear of the ship. The Ship being so large needs other air assets in order to defend against much more maneuverable fighters. While the ship is slow it shines when being able to circle a target high above the enemy and rain fire from above.